Talk:Annie Tyrannosaurus/@comment-58.7.147.20-20150619060143/@comment-58.7.147.20-20150619060657
(SpongeBob and Patrick are relaxing on Squidward's couch] *'SpongeBob:' Huh......Patrick *'Patrick:' Yeah? *'SpongeBob:' Whaddya wanna do today? *'Patrick:' I don't know. *'SpongeBob:' Well, I guess we could play something. How about a yo—? *'Patrick:' No. *'SpongeBob:' Yo. Buried Treasure Board Game? *'Patrick:' Nah. *'SpongeBob:' Dolly? *'Patrick:' Hm.....nope. No. Nope. Nope. Uh-uh. No. Nah. *'SpongeBob:' How about this? *'Old Man Jenkins:' Hello. *'Patrick:' Uh-uh. *'SpongeBob:' Hey, we could play with our Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy action figures! Ew. Barnacle Boy's all chewed up. And slimy. *'Patrick:' a Mermaid Man action figure Yeah, that'll happen. *'SpongeBob:' Ugh, there is just nothing to play with. *'Patrick:' There's gotta be something we can do. *'Squidward:' out of the shower Ladda-de ladd-dum ladda-do... Hey! What are you doing in my house? *'SpongeBob:' Hi, Squidward. Can you think of anything fun we can do? *'Squidward:' GET OUT!!! *'Patrick:' Yeah, We hadn't thought of that one. *'Squidward:' SpongeBob, Patrick, and a pile of toys out the door I believe this pile belongs to you. Old Man Jenkins out the door *'Old Man Jenkins:' Where are we goin' now, boys? *''to SpongeBob and Patrick walking'' *'SpongeBob:' sighs *'Patrick:' Ugh. I'm so bored. There's gotta be something we can do! helicopter drops a billboard that says "It's Coming!" *'SpongeBob and Patrick:' reading It's Coming? reading Oh, boy!♪It's coming! It's coming! It's coming!♪ the billboards *'Patrick:' another billboard Almost there! *'SpongeBob and Patrick:' We're almost there! *'Patrick:' another biilboard Here it is! *'SpongeBob:' another billboard Welcome to Bikini Bottom's newest... another billboard Toy store?! reading Ahhhhh! *'Patrick:' Ohhhhh! *'SpongeBob:' Oh yeah! *'SpongeBob and Patrick:' Yeah! Whoooo! *'SpongeBob:' Well, we're here. *'Patrick:' But where's the toy store? *'SpongeBob:' Well, I guess it's not open yet. *'Patrick:' Not...open? *''to cry. SpongeBob starts crying too. They hug. A crane drops the new toy store onto the ground. A construction worker comes out of the crane'' *'Construction worker:' the top of Patrick's head What are you cryin' about? *'Patrick:' We wanted to go to the toy store but it's not open yet. *'Construction worker:' Well, it's open now. Look! See? Feel better now? *'Patrick:' Mm-hm. *'Construction worker:' Then quit yer cryin' and get in there! Patrick into the toy store *'SpongeBob:' I got this. himself into the toy store Patrick! Patrick, get up... *'Patrick:' Uh, no thanks. I'm good down here. *'SpongeBob:' Look. lots of toys in the store Wow! gasp! Patrick, look at that. at a cashier *'Patrick:' Wow. *'Steve the Cashier:' Can I help you? *'SpongeBob:' That depends. Tell me. Do you like to''sings'' sing?! *'Steve:' Oh, no. *'SpongeBob:' Ahem! some spray in his mouth then plays a harmonica then begins to sing''La... *'Narrator:' Several song-filled hours later... *'SpongeBob:' ♪Toys! Glorious toys! La, la, la! Toys! Yeah!♪ Hey, Patrick. *'Patrick:' ''a wind-up toy Hey, SpongeBob. whats with the tutu? *'SpongeBob:' It's not a tutu! It's a man-tu! You can tell because it has voice extra support. voice I got the last one. *'Patrick:' Uh-huh. then lets go of the wind-up toy. It rams into a fish *'Fish:' Aaahhhhhhhhh! *'SpongeBob:' What a great day! I hope it never ends! *'Patrick:' Never! *'Voice on loudspeaker:' Attention, shoppers, the store is now closed. Please exit immediately. *'Baby:' cries But I don't wanna go! *'Timmy:' being dragged by his daddy Dad! I want it! back onto the scene but then his dad takes him back No! grunts Ah! *'SpongeBob:' Aw. The store's closing. We'll have to leave now. *'Patrick:' What part of "never" don't you understand? *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, we have to leave. *'Patrick:' Huh! I'm not moving. *'SpongeBob:' But they'll just come and kick us out! *'Patrick:' Not if we hide. *'SpongeBob:' Hide? Isn't that kinda sneaky? *'Patrick:' Oh, it's sneaky alright. Really sneaky. C'mon, haven't you always wanted to have a toy store all to yourself? *'SpongeBob:' No. But I do now. What do we do first?! *'Patrick:' We need to find a hiding spot where they'll never find us. And I know just the place. *'Guard worm:' and sniffs a doll house *'Security guard:' Come on, boy. Let's go. The store is empty, so go ahead and lock 'er up, Frank. *'Steve:' My name is Steve. *'Security guard:' Whatever floats your boat, Frank. *'Patrick:' The coast is clear. *''to get out of the doll house'' *'Patrick:' Push, SpongeBob! Push! Push, man, push! out of the doll house Okay, SpongeBob gimmie your hand. That's my boy. Brace yourself. *''SpongeBob out of the doll house and pounds in the chest'' *'SpongeBob:' Thanks, pal. Well, we did it. Yay! laughs *'Patrick:' Yay! Oh, this is so awesome. *'SpongeBob:' Nothing can ruin it! *''lights turn off. SpongeBob and Patrick run through the store while screaming. They eventually crash into each other'' *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, is that you? *'Patrick:' What? *'SpongeBob:' I said, "Is that you?" *'Patrick:' I can't hear you! It's too dark in here! Don't worry. I'll just use my Night Vision. *'SpongeBob:' You have Night Vision? *'Patrick:' on his Night Vision Yeah. *'SpongeBob:' How long have you had that? *'Patrick:' Remember that flashlight I shoved up my ear? *'SpongeBob:' Oh, yeah. *'Patrick:' Well, I guess it worked its way into my brain. flashlight burns out''Shoot! The batteries are dead! It's dark... and scary! ''to cry *'SpongeBob:' Calm down, buddy. We just need to find a light switch. But ya have to put me down first. *'Patrick:' Yeah. Right, SpongeBob. I let you down, we find the light switch, and everything turns all peachy! *'SpongeBob:' Yes. *'Patrick:' Look around you, SpongeBob! We're surrounded! *'SpongeBob:' By... toys? *'Patrick:' That...want...to...get us. *'SpongeBob:' his eyes at toys, and they become scary Gah!!! see scary toys Eeeeeeee!!! *'SpongeBob and Patrick:' toys fall on them. They look around the pile, and see a mound of scary toys in front of them Aaahhhhhh!!!! see a shadow of a moving figure. Aaahhhh! *''and Patrick continue screaming, but they get onto some skates while they run. They start to laugh but then they bump into balls, and fall off. the shadow continues to chase them, so they hide in a gumball machine. *'Patrick:' Are we gonna hide in here for the rest of our lives? *'SpongeBob:' No. *'Patrick:' Are we going to the ladies's room again? *'SpongeBob:' No. We're going to fight back and we are going to win! *'SpongeBob and Patrick:' ''cans of bubbles, licorice ropes, and paint. They gear up and try to look like The A-Team. *'Patrick:' That was fun! Now let's dress up like fairy princesses! shadow appears and is revealed to be the toy that Patrick had wound up earlier. *'SpongeBob:' Ready, Patrick? *'Patrick:' Let's get some! *'SpongeBob and Patrick:' bubbles at the wind-up toy. It keeps going''Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Nothing can stop it!!! ''scared and cries *'SpongeBob:' It was nice knowin' ya, pal. *'Patrick:' I know. I'm an interesting guy. *''toy stops'' *'SpongeBob and Patrick:' Whew! *''winds it up again'' *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, don't! *'Patrick:' What? *'SpongeBob and Patrick:' Aaahhhhhhhh! run and run until they bump into a shelf with bubble soap and it falls on their eyes *'Steve:' the store again The Toy Barrel is now open for business. Prepare for more fun than you've ever had. *'Kids:' cheering *'SpongeBob and Patrick:' out of the store *'SpongeBob:' My eyes!! *'Patrick:' up little kid With Neptune as my witness, may you never experience the unholy terrors that are inside that store. Hey, they're open! to the store and laughs I love toys!